Transformed
by Deidara-fangirl1
Summary: Itachi is given a difficult mission and undergo's changes that he has a hard time coming to terms with. In these difficult times an unexpected friend rises to the challenge an provokes romances no one saw coming and no one will ever forget.
1. Chapter 1

_**Transformation **_

(Itachi's POV)

I sipped my tea and looked at the scroll of mission Pain had given me. I had completed five of the missions already and not once had to ask for Kisame's help. As I scanned the paper something interesting caught my eye at the bottom of the page.

"Obtain information from Uzumaki Naruto?" I raised a brow at the paper and looked took another drink of tea. Pain was asking a bit much of me._ Information from Naruto? That task wouldn't be an easy one. He hated me for what I had done to Sasuke in particular, which I truly cannot blame him for, and now it is expected I obtain information. _I sighed;_ why couldn't it be from Jiraiya that was a do able task. Naruto speaking fondly with me would take torture or worse, disguise._ I finished my glass of tea and stood up, pushing the chair back with my legs. I took the empty cup and sat it in the sink. On any usual day I would have washed the cup but today I was eager to find out Pain's plan. It was strange that he would give me a mission involving the leaf. Everyone in the Akatsuki claimed me a traitor already; why give me a mission that's perfect for a traitor? I started down the hall and to the staircase. Pain's office was on the top floor this gave me time to think. I started slowly up the stairs. _What was Pain planning?_ I asked myself. I shook my head. _No that's not what I should be asking. Is Pain smart enough to plan a sabotage mission?_ I was rather alarmed by his choice in Akatsuki.

"Uchiha." Deidara said coldly as he fell in step with me. I sighed and looked over at him.

"What is it Deidara, I'm busy." I said politely. Deidara frowned and crossed his arms.

"I hear you and Kisame had separate mission lists, how'd ya manage that?" I rolled my scroll up and slid it into my pocket.

"I suppose we have both displayed a level of technic that allows Leader-sama to feel comfortable giving us multiple solo-missions." I explained humbly.

"I could do some solo missions." I raised a brow at him.

"You didn't receive a separate list than Sasori?" Deidara shook his head. I stopped outside Pain's door and looked to Deidara. "This is where I stop."

"Why do you need to see Leader-sama and Konan?" He asked me. I rested my hand on the knob and debated what to tell him.

"There is a mistake on my missions scroll. I would like for him to fix it." I said, being as honest as I felt necessary. Deidara hated me, he'd be the first to jump at my traitor traits. Deidara turned his back to me and continued down the hallway. I knocked softly on the door and waited for Pain to invite me in.

"Enter." Konan's voice rang out. I twisted the knob and took the last seconds of freedom to think over my story and complaints. I shut the door behind me and bowed my head respectfully.

"Leader-sama. Miss Konan." I greeted.

"What is it Itachi?" Pain asked. I straightened up and looked at them. The window was open which allowed the unusually warm weather of the Rain Village to seep into the room. Konan was standing by the window looking out at the village, her cloak hanging on the couch. Pain was sitting at his desk, cloak firmly on and face hard as a rock. I pulled the cloak from my pocket and sat it on his desk. Pain's eyes met mine and I held them as he picked the scroll off the desk and began to read it. I glanced at Konan but quickly looked away when I realized she was staring at me. There was something about her amber eyes that made even the bravest man a coward. She was so somber, so intimidating. Pain cleared his throat and called my attention to him. "I see no problem with your progress." He told me. I rested my index finger on the last mission.

"I cannot complete this Leader-sama." I said honestly.

"Why not Itachi-san?" Konan asked, her voice soft in dynamic. I kept my eyes on the scroll as I answered her.

"Uzumaki Naruto would see me destroyed be he talked to me." I told them.

"That is a problem." Pain said coolly. "Which is why you will not go as Uchiha Itachi." I raised a brow at him.

"Then who will I be?" I asked.

"Merodī-chi." Konan said as she came away from the window.

"A girl?" I asked. Pain's gaze rose to Konan. She made two hand signs and my vision was instantly clouded with smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

(Jiraiya's POV)

I smiled and looked up at Naruto he was quiet a character. He was climbing the tree with ease even though the bracelets were at their highest setting. A crow landed in front of me, red-eyed and familiar. It cawed and waited my response. I nodded to the bird and it took flight, perched on the branch indicating I should go now. Itachi had important information for me and needed a meeting. I forced myself to my feet and looked up at Naruto.

"Where you going Pervy sage?"

"I have to go meet someone. When you're done report to Kakashi." I instructed. Naruto glared at me but I didn't stay to hear him argue. I walked through the heavy brush and wondered why Itachi was calling on me so early. _We just met a few weeks ago._ I was beginning to worry. Itachi always tried to leave much distance between our meetings to lessen the chances of getting caught. I came to a small clearing a good way from Naruto's training spot and looked up to the crow. It was perched patiently on the tree waiting just like me. A tall skinny girl stumbled into the clearing. She had long black hair that fell well past her shoulders, soft red eyes that had no distinct features, and soft pale skin. All she wore was a long grey shirt that looked like Itachi's. I raised a brow at her and chuckled.

"Jiraiya!" She squealed. "It's me, Itachi!" My eyes widened when I saw the resemblance. No wonder she was wearing that shirt.

"How?" I asked. I knew it was possible but Itachi had never shown interest in sexy jutsu. Itachi pulled his/her shirt down and bowed his/her head.

"Konan." Itachi said sadly. I smirked.

"I knew I liked her for a reason." I muttered to myself. Itachi raised a dark brow at me. I cleared my throat and chuckled. "Why did she do this?"

"It is my mission to obtain information from Naruto." She/he told me. I shook my head and grabbed Itachi's tiny arm, jerking him/her to me.

"You can't." The threat was clear in my voice. Itachi's gaze fell. "If you hurt Naruto I will kill you."

"I am well aware." Itachi whispered. "And I will not take information from the child." I let Itachi go and he/she fixed his/her shirt again.

"Then I'll take you back to the village for protection." I told him. "Until we sort this creepy, yet satisfying, ordeal out." Itachi glared at me.

(Pain's POV)

The atmosphere changed and her scent filled my office, wrapping around me. I heard her revert to her natural form behind me.

"Well my Angel?" I asked her.

"He has allied with Master Jiraiya." Konan told me somberly. I smirked and turned my chair to face her. "What shall we do Leader-sama? Tobi will surly have him killed." I took Konan's hand and jerked her into my lap.

"We wait my sweet. Let that bastard get what's been coming. Master Jiraiya and the Nine-tails brat will protect the harmless Itachi."

"But what of Tobi's power?"

"Angel, not to worry." I assured as I stroked her cheek. "The old man will see to it he never switch dimensions again." My tone grew harsh as Konan folded back my cloak and revealed the scar that marked my chest. "Damn him!"

"Shh…" Konan whispered in my ear. "Let him hear you not my God." She told me as her soft lips brushed my cheek bone.

"What could he do to me?" I asked her, only slightly distracted. Konan closed her fist and pressed it against my chest.

"Tear out what you have left." She said before pressing her lips to mine in an act of heated compassion. She slid her fingers into my hair and let her tongue trace my bottom lip. "I need what's left." She teased the nape of my neck with her nails.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Unbelievable_**

*Tsunade's Pov*

I looked at Jiraiya, annoyed with his games and crossed my arms. We were standing outside my office while Naruto and some girl Jiraiya had brought talked.

"Jiraiya." I said not convinced his story was true.

"Tsunade, name one time the information I gave you was wrong." He said, challenging my discomfort. I couldn't think of one, he was always spot on with his information.

"Why would the Akatsuki make Itachi a defenseless girl and then send him up against a boy who hates him just about as much as Sasuke?"

"They made him a girl, but they didn't mean to make him defenseless, a female Uchiha cannot activate Sharingon without some serious training. It takes years." He told me.

"They want Itachi to pump information from Naruto and we just left them in there together! Are you freaking insane!?" I snapped, turning on my heels to enter my office. Jiraiya grabbed my arm and pulled me to him with such force I couldn't resist him.

"Naruto is in no danger." He told me. I looked up at Jiraiya and tried to jerk my arm away but his grip was too tight.

"The enemy is in my office!" I growled.

"He is not our enemy." Jiraiya assured. He leaned in closer to my ear and what he whispered sent my world spiraling. "He is a traitor of the Akatsuki…he feeds me all my information."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. Jiraiya kissed me hard and passionately. I looked at him through wide eyes and smacked his chest, slamming him against the wall.

"Lady Fifth?" Shizuna asked. "Is there a problem." Jiraiya and I looked at.

"No, just Jiraiya being himself. I assured her. I looked back at Jiraiya and frowned. "My office now." I hissed. Jiraiya led me back into my office. Naruto was standing by the window looking out at the village and Itachi was holding his womanly frame as if he might break. The Kimono Shizuna had fetched for him fit nice.

"Well Naruto, her story checks out and she is in need of your help." I said calmly. Naturo looked at me an nodded.

"I'll take care of her Granma." Naruto assured. Naruto led Itachi out of my office, leaving Jiraiya and me alone.

"If you ever kiss me again I'm going to punch you in the crotch." I told him. Jiraiya nodded and leaned on the door.

"Sorry, I had to think fast." I glared at him.

"You aren't sorry." I sat down behind my desk and looked at him. "Now, explain the Itachi situation to me and that can either be a favor or an order, your choice."

*Sakura's Pov*

Sai sat in the limb above me and looked down at me. I pulled myself into a standing position and rested my hands on his leg.

"You are an interesting person." Sai told me with a soft smile.

"You are a difficult person." I teased. Sai looked at me with a question mark. I giggled and leaned back against the trunk of his tree.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're hard to like." Sai looked down at me worried.

"Have I done something to anger you?" He asked me. I smiled and shook my head. He was so adorable.

"No, not this time." Sai offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Definitely not." I kissed him softly and smiled.

"Sakura! Sai! I have someone I want you to meet!" Naruto called excitedly. I slid quickly off Sai's lap and fell to the ground gracefully. Sai landed next to me just as Naruto broke into the clearing.

"Over here Naruto!" I called, waving him down. Naruto ran over to us with a big stupid smile. Trailing behind him was woman I'd never seen.

"Guys this is the girl we are in charge of protecting." Naruto said. I could already tell he thought she was pretty.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." I said kindly. She took my offered hand with a smile.

"The second greatest medic in all the land." I nodded and felt instant distrust.


End file.
